School Days
by Demonrazor
Summary: Preschool, elementary, middle school, high school, and univercity. They all attended it. Later pairings include ItaKure KabuShizu & more! random pairings Chapter four...Finally r&r HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Don't know why but I feel like writing another fanfiction. Hope you like it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School Days

Chapter 1

Preschool

"Not fwair, Itachi! That's my ball!" screamed a certain red-eyed girl.

"Well, it's not my fault you're a loser, a loserwith a capital 'Q'!" said a tiny Uchiha.

"WAAAA! I'm telling Tsunade-sensei!" cried the four year old girl as she ran across the playground.

While she was away, a bunch of boys found time to talk with their friend. Surprisingly, they all wore the same black shirt designed with red clouds. Their eyes showed almost no pity as if they wanted chaos and destruction at Konoha-Pre.

"So Itachi, have you told her yet?" said a red haired boy who was a bit distracted by the dolls he carried.

"Yeah, Sasori does have a point, right Zetsu?" exclaimed a blond haired boy as he toyed around with the Play-Dough, shaping it into a small bird chick.

"…"

"See? Even Zetsu agrees with us!" said the enthusiastic blonde.

"…" repeated Zetsu but feeling a bit annoyed.

A few minutes later they all noticed two females walking by. Actually, it was more like storming by.

"Hey, isn't that Tsunade-sensei and Kurenai-chan coming by? I guess she tattled-taled on you. You are so BUSTED! Haha! I should've brought a camra," laughed a mini Kabuto as he ran past them. "The notorious school bully is gonna get it! I gotta tell Gai!"

"BE QUIET, BAKA!" shouted Itachi as he punched him in the stomach.

"Itachi, you are to not disrespect any students while you are under my care in this school! Do you understand?" said Tsunade.

"Hai," said Itachi with a hint of anger in his voice as he stuck his underlip out. "But Kabuto was egging me to do it and he told me to steal Kurenai's ball!"

"Kabuto," said Tsunade with a warning voice. "I think I need to talk this over with your guardian. Tell Orochimaru to drop by my office tomorrow afternoon right after class."

"Itachi, you sacrificer, I hate you!" whined Kabuto as he was escorted away.

Grinning, Itachi went off to check on how Shizune was doing. His group of friends followed him to the monkey-bars with an evil, but kawai, look on their faces as they planned their next attack.

"Hey, Shizune!" Itachi called out sweetly to the five year old girl hanging on to the bars by her feet.

"Eh?" _I-Itachi's being nice to me._

Smirking, Itachi grabbed her arms and pulled her down, causing her to land painfully onto the sandbox headfirst. The other girls who were watching stopped whatever they were doing to hear some sniffles from the victim. Shizune left crying saying something about "boys" and "hurtful". Laughing, the boys turned around to see a suspicious Asuma and Kakashi who was glaring at them.

"We'll be good angels," squeaked Deidara before they sprinted off to the other side of the playground for safety.

"What was that all about?" Asuma, who was sucking on a lollipop, asked Kakashi, who seemed to be reading some porn book.

"How am I supposed to know?" Kakashi asked with a shrug.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's about it for chapter one. Please tell me about how it's going.


	2. Accomplishing the Impossible

Thanks for the awesome reviews! Uhh…the best way to look at the characters right now would be chibi-style…Chapter 2!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School Days

Chapter 2

Accomplishing the Impossible

"WHAT!" screamed Obito. "How could it be? It's impossible! I'm from the Uchiha clan! You can't be serious!"

"I am. It also came to me as a surprise. Well, I expected you to know all about it. Come on, you can't seriously be **that** dense!" said Tsunade with a calm expression.

"Hey! You stupid grandma! You ancient, stupid, ugly, dumb, wrinkly, dry, …" but poor Obito stopped as he noticed the way his sensei was glaring at him. It was like looking into the mouth of a hungry lion (or lioness. You choose.)

"Get out before I destroy you," growled Tsunade in her quiet, dangerous voice.

"H-Hai," whimpered Obito as he ran straight out of the office. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"What's wrong with Obito?" Anko asked Yugao.

"How am I to know? It's not like he's unreadable, just unpredictable," said the purple haired girl.

"Hey! What chaya talkin' about?" asked Rin as she walked by holding Inoichi by his arm.

"Nothing. Why are you with Inoichi? I thought you liked Kakashi!" exclaimed Anko.

"Of course I like Kakashi! I'm only with him to get Kakashi jealous." Lowering her voice, she continued. "And I owe Inoichi something after borrowing his text books when Itachi destroyed mine."

"Typical," sighed Yugao as she shook her head. A certain cough from behind told them who was there.

CoughCough "Yugao, why's Obito running around in circles outside?"

"Isn't it obvious, Hayate? Obito failed preschool! You sure you don't need the medicine? Seriously, you have a bad cold. I can't bear you to be sick next week for summer vacation," said Yugao.

"Doshite?" (DoshitemeansWhy) asked Hayate.

"Because," said Yugao blushing.

"Because what?"

"Nothing," answered Yugao looking away.

CoughCough "Don't worry. I won't laugh at it, I promise you. You can trust me."

Just as she was about to tell him, Obito broke that moment.

"AHHHH! IT"S THE EPOCOLISP! I FAILED PRESCHOOL! AHHHH!" screamed Obito who, apparently, hadn't gotten over it yet. "NOOO!"

Feeling upset, she pounded him on the head. A large bulb rose out of his head. Having released a bit of her anger, she felt more relieved. As the group walked away, Obito was left alone.

"Hmph. One of these days, I will prove that I am a worthy Uchiha! Yosh! Even if I failed preschool, I will still achieve my goal: to be the greatest person ever!" said Obito, feeling a lot better.

"In your miserable dreams," said Gai as he walked past, obvious that he had lost another round with Kakashi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter I'll try to write about either how their summer goes or the beginning of kindergarten. Which should I write about next chapter?


	3. Kindergarten

Thanks for the reviews! I'm very pleased and thankful. turns around to look at my brother (I win!) And thanks, Sly, for helping out with the characters! Chapter three is up! Enjoy it…OR ELSE!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School Days

Chapter 3

Kindergarten

"Kakashi! Using the power of my youth, I shall defeat you!" shouted five year-old Gai for the fifteen billionth time that minute.

"No way! It's my turn! You've been hogging the entire minute!" spat Obito who had only entered for a certain bribing with Tsunade-sensei.

"What! I shall defeat you with my awesome youth," screamed Gai who was going insane.

Kakashi, however, seemed to find more interest in flirting with girls than watching them fight. Asuma was still sucking on his lollypop as Shizune stood by his side. Kabuto watched them from a certain distance. The bell rung as everybody took their seats. Then they met their kindergarten teacher.

"Eeek! I thought I had escaped you when I went to kindergarten! NO! My nightmare has come true!" screamed Obito as he fell off his chair, screaming in despair.

"Yes, I am still here," said Tsunade looking very annoyed, "unfortunately. Now let's take roll. Aoi…I'm bored already. Let's skip that. Man, this job is hard."

The entire class sweatdropped. It seemed that Tsunade had gone lazier than last year, if possible. Aoi seemed a bit pissed hearing that Tsunade had gotten bored on his name, but hearing rumors about how pissed Tsunade-sensei could get if you angered her, he kept quiet.

"Now, for all of you that haven't met me, I'm Tsunade-sensei. There are going to be a few rules when I am teaching. The two rules are: sit down and SHUT THE HELL UP!" said Tsunade, making the end a loud yell. "If you follow neither rules, you will be sent to Sarutobi's (the principal) office. I wish they had a better punishment like making you do all my work. Any questions, not that I'm going to answer it? Good."

The class was very quiet except for the fact that it wasn't quiet thanks to Obito. Apparently a few seconds after Tsunade-sensei had passed out the worksheets, he had gotten a bit tired and jumped on top of the desk to stretch. Kurenai couldn't help but watch him in awe. Itachi just glared at his fellow Uchiha cousin with a mix between hatred and jealousy.

"Uchiha Obito, get off the table at once! I think you should go talk with Sarutobi-san," commanded Tsunade-sensei pointing at the door.

Reluctantly, Obito obeyed as he walked past Itachi's desk. Itachi smirked as he watched his classmate leaving the room. Poor Obito stared at the principal's office as he gulped. This was it, this was the end. He would never see Rin's beautiful face again. The whole class wouldn't be able to survive without him. But maybe, just maybe, he would let him go. Slowly but with hope, he turned the handle on the door. Meanwhile…

"Yesss! Obito is gonna get kicked out!" exclaimed everybody under the lights of the disco ball. The class floor turned into a dance floor as the entire class partied. Nobody was going to miss him. Only Kurenai felt bad for the troublemaker.

"Kurenai! Looks like your boyfriend got kicked out!" exclaimed Itachi. (Everybody feels that way about Obito.)

"Be quiet, Itachi! He will come bwack!" said Kuenai although deep inside her, it said the opposite.

(Back with Obito… )Obito sat in the chair in front of Sarutobi who was glaring. Much to his disappointment, Obito didn't look the least bit scared, he looked more like excited and at home. The office was typical for Obito. Last year, he had set the record for most times in the office: 365 days, even through the summer and weekend. This year was going to even better, a leap year!

"Obito, Tsunade told me about how you disturbed class. Our school is very strict about rules. You remind me about Yondaime when he was young. (sigh) …Next time, try to behave, alright?" said Sarutobi.

"Hai, Sarutobi-san." A few seconds after he had ran out of the door, he returned panting. "What's a Yondaime?"

(Class…) The door opened causing everybody, except Kurenai, to say, "Awwww."

"Hi guys! I bet you missed me!" exclaimed Obito as he ran into the room.

"Ha! I win, Itachi! You owe me two cents!" Kurenai yelled to Itachi.

"But I only have two yen," mumbled Itachi. _Great, another year stuck with Obito. And he has no idea that Kurenai likes him. That dead guy…_

"Deal!" exclaimed Kurenai, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"'Kay," said Itachi as he emptied his wallet. _A few more years with Obito and I'll finally be free from him. A few more years 'til I'll unfold my plans. A few more years to be with her._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think I'll write more on kindergarten next chapter (maybe). I should also add in some more characters. Send me some reviews.


	4. first grade HALLOWEEN

Summer, bummer. What's the difference? I'm stuck in summer school. And my summer school teacher said that I should flunk! Sly, this is all your fault. And if you aren't reading it... Pinoccio, this is all your fault! And thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took so long for me to update! I have to memorize these whatyamacallit thing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School Days

Chapter Four

First Grade Halloween

"Hey! Red! Wat'cha lookin' at?" asked Itachi.

"Shhh. Can't you see I'm a little bwusy right now? Geez!" said Kurenai as she peered through the binoculars.

"You mean spying on Obito?" he asked smirking._ GRR! Why is it always him and not me!_

"Hey! H-how'd you know?" she questioned.

"Because this is the sixth time this minute I've asked you!" he said.

"Oh."

"C'mon! It's time for the halloween parade! Get you're costume ready!" he said.

"Right. The halloween pawade," she said as they rushed to fetch their costumes in class.

Ten minutes later, Kurenai was in a vampire costume and Itachi in a Dracula one. Obito, who had arrived nine minutes after they did, was dressed as the great...all powerful...evil...clown.

"I shall suck your blood!" Obito yelled as he pounced on Kurenai making her face go red then faint.

Itachi glared at Obito.

"What did I do?" Obito gulped, staring straight into the eyes of his kin. "Now, now. Don't get too upset. Remember how we're relatives. C'mon, I'm one of your cousins. Right? Hey what'cha doing with that dagger? Oh no! Not the face...NOT THE FACE!"

The first graders were lined up in a single file line. Shizune was counting to see that everybody was there, while Tsunade was busy, as in extremely busy, snoring.

"Uchiha Itachi...check! Grr! I still hate you for the monkey bars thing. I'll be getting my revenge soon. And call me! Uchiha Obito...check! I love your dead/hobo/clown costume! Keep up the great work! You should try this costume more often! It suits you. Yuhi Kurenai...check! Umm...Are you ok? You should really take off those shades. They so don't match your costume. Uh, Kurenai, did you hear me? (poke poke.) Kurenai? Oh well! Tsunade, they're all here!"

"Wha-! Oh. Okay. (yawn) That job sure was hard! I need to regain energy by...Z Z Z Z Z"

Everybody sweatdropped...again...again.

"Yosh!" said the almighty midget Gai. "Let the sensei have her rightful nap!"

"Give it a rest, Gai," said Itachi.

"Huh? I thought that only Kakashi would say that," Gai said.

"Er...actually, everybody thinks that way," mumbled Kurenai.

All heads nodded in agreement. Gai turned around doing his 'Gai-style' cry.

"So now who's gonna take us to the harvest carnival?" asked Kakashi.

"Dunno," replied Asuma still sucking on his lollipop.

"I vote for Kabuto!" shouted Shizune blushing.

"I second the vote!" exclaimed Hana.

"Oh no..." mumbled Itachi.

"Yeah! Kabuto big brother!" shouted a little boy who jumped out of nowhere.

"...Kabuto you had a brother and you never told me," asked Shizune in a very dangerous voice.

"Uh...Shizune (gulp), he-he's not my brother, you see," said Kabuto who was edging away.

"And now you try to lie to me! How stupid do you think I am!" she exclaimed as she marched away.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive him?" asked Rin uncertainly.

"I don't know... and could you please stop holding onto my arm! Go back to your boyfriend, Inoichi!" said Kakashi.

"He isn't my boyfriend!" she screamed back. Realizing what she said, she quickly apologized. "Gomenasai, Kakashi-kun!"

"Well this sure is touching," Zabuza said sarcastically in his boogieman costume.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yea... I know that this chapter was short, but I'll try making it longer. It's hard to write with only six hours of sleep each night. Now I'll have to study my vocab, poem, math,... or I could just wait 'til tomorrow. -


End file.
